


Kevlar Sweethearts

by Victor_EG



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Brief canon-typical violence, Gabe struggles with feelings, Gabe tops from the... top?, Jack is in no position to lead in the bedroom, M/M, Omnic Crisis-Era, One-sided First Time, Plot With Porn, Suggested Ana/Reinhardt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_EG/pseuds/Victor_EG
Summary: A close call leaves Gabriel to wrestle with his feelings. Which, unfortunately, leaves Jack to corner his commander just to find out what's been keeping Gabriel away.





	

Jack hit the floor, hand clutching the wound just below his sternum, blood starting to leak from between his fingers. The sound of his own heavy breathing echoed down the narrow metal corridor as he pushed himself into a corner, using the wall to brace himself enough to heft his rifle toward the open door. Red eyes appeared for a moment before he opened fire, haphazardly hitting nothing but air, enough to make both Omnics duck back into cover.

“Fuck this; Jack I’m coming.” A voice cut through the static of his comms, barely heard over the pot shots the Omnics took before turning back into cover from Jack’s own blasts.

“Negative, get that container uploaded. Reinhardt, keep that door,” Gabriel barked, static making his voice sound choppy. They were all on the near opposite end of the building, down in the heart of the processing core that contained the God AI. Gabriel was right, they shouldn’t be leaving for him.

Grunting as he readjusted his rifle, Jack pulled the hand away from his wound, letting the blood run freely to steady his aim with his soaked hand. Jack didn’t blame them. This mission was more important than his own life, the least he could do was distract a couple of tin cans while they worked.

Jack kept firing, kept trying to keep his rifle up, kept trying to focus. He felt light headed, fuzzy, snarling as his rifle slipped from his hands. All he could hear was his own breathing in his ears as his hands clawed for the fallen weapon. 

He flinched when he heard the gunshots. Two of them, and still Jack reached. Gabe’s voice cut through the static, deep and echoing down the hall before he couldn’t see anything except cold darkness.

\---

By the third day, Jack was unbelievably bored. Briefly, just briefly he had to assure himself of the fact that Heaven didn’t have magazines and trash TV reruns, and when he finally did kick the bucket he wouldn’t have to deal with ‘doctor’s orders’. 

It was Gabriel that had broken position to come after him, running across half of the building in a few minutes. No one knew how he did it, but he did. He carried him out of the building just as the program successfully launched and contained the God AI. Bridal style, as Ana had pointed out a few times in her telling of the story. Reinhardt seemed to be adding new details by the third retelling.

In fact, he’d heard the story multiple times from almost everyone except the man himself. In three days Gabriel hadn’t come to visit him. Not that Jack minded too much, he was probably just busy with debriefing; it was a major victory. On the third day Jack slowly ventured out into the real world, where everyone knew who the real father was and kids respected their parents, to track down Gabriel and at least thank him.

Once seven days had passed, Jack had stopped not minding. Jack had a normal walking pace mastered for at least two days, but every time he tried to hunt down Gabriel he was on the phone and heading to a meeting or just impossible to find. He was sick to Heck of this shit.

Walking into the large mess hall filled with the aroma of eggs and steak, Jack made a beeline for the largest, most obvious person in the room. Reinhardt glanced barely over his newspaper, accepting his fate as the blonde man scowled and slammed his palms on the table. “Reinhardt, where’s Reyes?”

“Good morning to you too, my friend,” he cheerily greeted as he folded up his paper. He paused, clearly waiting for at least a slightly more positive response. When Jack gave nothing but a hard glare, Reinhardt deflated and reached for his coffee mug. “I... do not know.”

Jack let out an irritated sigh, crossing his arms and turning his glare to the wall. “He’s obviously avoiding me.”

Reinhardt took a particularly long sip of coffee.

Egged on by Reinhardt’s obvious silence, he threw up his hands, “Listen, if he’s pissed cause he thinks I almost cost the mission, he needs to fucking tell me!”

Sighing, the larger man gave up trying to enjoy his coffee and set the mug back on the table. “I do not think this is the case, Jack. He is a very busy man,” he paused, shrugging a little. “...Admittedly, more so lately.”

“Rein, what do you know?”

Reinhardt gave one of his loud, boisterous laughs, “Nothing at all, my paranoid friend!”

With an exasperated groan, Jack leaned against the table, arms crossed once more as he glared at the exit of the hall.

Leaning forward onto the table, Reinhardt lowered his voice just a touch. “Gabriel rarely keeps his mind to himself, Jack. I am sure he will turn up eventually.”

Jack took a deep breath, relaxing his shoulders. He was right, everyone always knew what Gabe was thinking. Which made this all the more grating. He looked down, collecting some calm, then glanced back to Reinhardt. “If you see him, please tell him I want to talk to him.”

“Of course. You have my word.”

Jack nodded and turned toward the door, intent on cornering the elusive commander. Reinhardt unfolded his newspaper and watched Jack leave over the top of it. Once he was gone, Reinhardt sighed and shook his head.

\---

Throw. Catch. Throw. Catch. Jack tossed the baseball above him, catching it without thinking as he laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. Another day, another round of hunt the ghost. His only real hope was that Reinhardt somehow caught up and told him. Maybe he could get Ana in on this; wasn’t she pissed that Gabe hadn’t come to visit in the med bay? She always seemed to play big sister.

Throw. Knock knock. Catch. Jack looked to the door.

“Jack, it’s me.”

Gabriel. Jack shot up out of the bed, hissing in pain as he staggered back against it, pressing his hand to his front. “Don’t go anywhere,” he yelled as he slowly straightened himself.

He took a slow breath and moved to the door, wrenching it open to finally see a casually dressed Gabriel Reyes standing in front of his room. “What the Heck is going on?”

Gabe’s brow furrowed, as if he couldn’t tell what he was talking about. “What?”

“You’ve been avoiding me for a week.”

Gabriel glanced away, guilt settling on his features before looking back to Jack. “Yeah,” was his one word reply as he slipped inside and closed the door behind him.

‘Yeah’. That’s all he had to say. Jack could feel a week’s worth of frustration crawling up his shoulders at the very idea that one word was all the worrying had amounted to. He wanted to throttle his own damn commander, and would have if he hadn’t been watching Gabe.

He wanted to say something more. Jack could tell; Gabe had a habit of running his tongue across his teeth, pursing his lips, looking down and right when he was searching for the right words. Jack moved forward, taking hold of Gabriel’s arm. 

“Gabe,” he began, letting out his breath as Gabe met his eyes, just wanting to get this over with. “Come on, just spit it out.” 

Gabriel’s piercing dark eyes met Jack’s, still searching for something, maybe more than just words. He could tell the very moment he’d reached a decision, though that didn’t mean Jack was prepared for Gabe’s hands on his hips and lips pressed against his own. 

Jack stood stark still. They felt soft. He remembered the times when he watched those lips move as they swapped stories, shot insults, barked orders, teased him with names he had to look up the meaning of hours later. He’d watched those lips move so often Jack wondered if it ever even occurred to him to imagine how they felt. Maybe he shouldn’t be surprised that they felt... good.

Jack felt the pressure start to ease up, the hands on his hips shift, but he didn’t want it to end, didn’t want Gabriel to feel denied. Far from it. He chased after those soft lips, urging them back with a kiss and moaning softly as Gabriel pulled him in closer, encouraged to continue.

Jack’s hands scrambled to hold Gabriel’s shoulders as Gabriel started guiding him backwards, pushing him back onto the bed as his hands slipped under the plain shirt Jack wore. Pulling and tugging the shirt off, Jack shuddered as the cool air hit flushed skin and Gabriel’s hands quickly smoothed back over to warm him again. 

As Jack looked up at him, he watched the faint grin on Gabriel’s face fall as his hands moved over the bandage that still covered his chest. His fingers were incredibly gentle as he traced the edges, barely feeling them at all as his commander looked like he was replaying the scene at the Omnium in his mind.

“I’m guessing,” Jack interrupted his thoughts with a grin, “you don’t blame me for jeopardizing the mission?”

Gabriel smirked, moving his hands away from the bandage and up down his stomach. “Nope. Looks like we didn’t need you after all, guero.” 

His laugh caught in his throat as Gabriel’s hands simply touched and slid along his skin. “Hah-ah. Yeah, well- Hah... Maybe you could just tell me that next time, instead of... waiting a week.”

A warm laugh rumbled in Gabe’s chest, the sound sending a shudder down his spine. “Lo siento, Jack.”

Jack panted as his brow furrowed, digging back into the Spanish he knew. “I... think that’s an apolo-,” his word died in his throat as Gabe leaned down and kissed at his neck, teeth barely teasing at the skin as they pulled a breathy groan out of Jack instead.

With his objective complete, Gabriel grinned as he moved back down, hands making fast work of his sweats, sliding both them and Jack’s boxers off in one motion. He was already half hard, his cock resting against the crook of his leg. And that’s when the mild panic set in.

“Don’t we need...,” Jack struggled, face turning several shades of red as he rubbed his hand over his forehead. “Aren’t we... going to need... Stuff?” Holy shit, he couldn’t even say the word, what was he doing right now? “Something to... you know.”

Gabriel stood at the foot of the bed with one knee pressed on the mattress, tossing the pants to the side and looking confused by exactly what he was trying to get at. He opened his mouth to say something, never getting it out as he slowly shifted from confusion to shock.

“...Jack, are you-?”

“WHAT? No! No, I’ve been with plenty of... people, obviously. Mostly in college, after parties, just haven’t... it’s been a while.” This was NOT the sort of conversation he wanted to have right now, and that look was NOT helping!

Gabriel slowly grinned wide and smug, like a cat with a canary, as he finally made the right read on the situation. “You’ve never been with a guy before.”

“Don’t give me that look!” Jack growled in frustration, hand going back to rub against his forehead. Gabriel chuckled, prompting Jack to glare at him from behind his hand. 

Gabe took a deep breath, straightening a little as his face softened, “Jack, are you alright with this?”

He removed the hand from his eyes, taking a deep breath and studying Gabriel’s face. He seemed entirely patient, calm, if a little smug, but that was Gabe’s default most of the time. The more he looked the more his eyes wandered to his neck, his clothes, his lips. Curiosity killed the cat. Or made it gay, one of the two.

“Yeah. I am.”

Gabriel reached down, pulling his hoodie up over his head, slowly revealing every inch of chest and stomach toned to perfection from years of combat. Scars criss-crossed his skin, some new and some old, each one begging to be mapped. “Then let me lead,” he purred, sliding his pants past his waist and crawling onto the bed.

“Yes sir,” was all Jack could breathe as he watched Gabriel move like a panther, the cheeky tone he had been going for lost to the sight. 

Gabriel smirked, his head dipping down to run his tongue against the underside of his cock. The combined sensory input of watching Gabe’s tongue and feeling the warm, wet sensation sliding along his length yanked an unsteady moan out of Jack. 

He watched transfixed as Gabe licked along the curve, mouthed along the sides and sucked at the tip before slowly taking his length in his mouth. He worked slow, head bobbing just a little further each time. Jack gripped the sheets, the slight flick of his tongue making him gasp and moan, hips writhing.

His cock slid out of Gabe’s mouth with a lewd, wet sound as his eyes flicked up to Jack’s face, shifting his weight and bringing his free hand up to the other’s face. Two fingertips rested on his lips as Gabriel purred from below, “Suck on these for me, Jack.”

The moan that bubbled up from his throat was cut short as Gabriel slid his fingers into his mouth, curving and sliding against his tongue. Jack wanted to work for it. 

Perhaps a little too much. Gabriel didn’t stop working his fingers, even as he stifled his smirk to a more bearable, faintly amused grin. “I mean get them wet.”

Be more specific, damn it! Jack’s face flushed, only a shade darker as his embarrassment blended with the arousal clear on his cheeks. If Gabriel noticed it, he graciously ignored it, calming Jack’s agitated nerves. 

As his tongue complied, lathing and caressing the fingers moving in his mouth, Gabriel returned to teasing his hard cock. The tip of his tongue mapping the curve of his length, lips mouthing along the side, the very faintest hint of teeth against sensitive skin made Jack keen and writhe. 

Maybe it was impatience, but it wasn’t long before Gabriel removed his fingers and sat up. He straddled Jack’s waist, a bead of pre just beginning to slide down the tip of Gabriel’s cock with the movement. Dark eyes watching blue intently with an arrogant smirk on his lips, Gabriel brought the saliva slick fingers behind him. Jack’s breath hitched, his hips pushing up into nothing as Gabe ran his fingers along his own hole and let out a hot breath past his lips.

Jack could tell the moment Gabe slipped a finger inside of himself, the lustful gasp seeming to take them both by surprise. Yet his eyes never moved from Jack’s, inviting him to watch as he stretched himself with the promise to use Jack the exact same way. The wordless promise was enough to pool a delicious hot anticipation in the pit of Jack’s stomach, but it was really nothing in comparison to the sight alone. 

Gabriel, hand moving almost imperceptibly behind his ass as every muscle in him seemed to tense and release, his chest rising and falling quickly, sweat starting to glisten across his dark skin in the lamp light. When the second finger slid in, Gabriel’s head fell back with a moan as he ground his cock down against Jack’s. 

His body finally seemed to snap back into reality, barely knowing how to respond as Jack’s hands gripped Gabriel’s thick thighs. He wanted him, desperately, madly, unable to find the words that would urge on this perfect, battle scarred angel of war on top of him.

But Gabriel seemed to know exactly what he wanted to say. Shifting his hips forward, the fingers slipped out and wrapped around the base of Jack’s cock, guiding it to the cleft of his ass. Jack’s fingers tightened on Gabriel’s thighs as if to pull him onto his cock, nails digging into his skin. All the man on top of him did was chuckle breathlessly as he ground against Jack’s length, the spit slick cock sliding almost effortlessly against his hole.

“Ride me.” The words that came out of his own mouth took one part of Morrison’s mind by surprise, but the desperately hazy part that screamed to make Gabe want him and take him in was the one in control now. “Gabe, fuck... please.”

A low growl rumbled in Gabriel’s chest, his head rolling once to his shoulder as his neck popped slightly, as if fighting off the urge to give him exactly what he wanted. “I’m going to go slow,” Gabe answered, more to himself than to Jack. 

Jack almost whined at that, but the shift of Gabe’s hips and a slight press against tight muscle was all the promise he needed to gasp with hitched breath. Slowly Gabriel guided his sensitive head passed the ring of flesh, hips working up and down until it slid into sweet, hot tightness that jerked half formed curses and praise out of Jack’s throat.

“Fu-ahhh...! Yes, God damn... it, yes, ah-”

Gabriel could only respond with heavy pants and soft groans as he paused only a few moments before slowly moving again, thighs straining to lift and push himself down by millimeters. 

“Jack,” he sighed as he worked himself down past half of Jack’s cock, finally settling himself down until his ass was flush against his abdomen. Gabriel’s noises shifted slowly from pants and moans to soft groans as he worked his hips rhythmically, his gaze meeting Jack’s alone. He could get lost in those eyes and the way they wanted to devour every movement he made. 

He started moving his hips up to meet every downward thrust, nothing but Gabe’s name on his lips until a sharp stab of pain shot through his front. Jack hissed through his teeth as he froze, for a long moment feeling nothing but fading pain and Gabe’s hand soft against his bandaged stomach.

Gabriel had stopped moving when Jack opened his eyes again, finding a disarming mix of concern and lust on his face. “Relax,” Gabe commanded in a husky, breathless voice. “Let me do the work.”

Jack could only nod, swallowing as he panted out. “Yeah... yeah, just... don’t stop. Please.” Pleasure quickly seeped through the fading dull pain as Gabriel started to move again. “Yes. Ahh... I nee- want this, fuck, Gabe. Nngh, G-Gabe, yes...”

A low growl sent shivers up Jack’s back as Gabriel moved faster, watching him ride his cock like it was the only thing he wanted in this whole world, pre dripping off of his cock and onto pale skin. Jack wrapped his hand around Gabriel’s length, thumb smearing the cum as he slowly jerked him.

Gasping and groaning, Gabe let his head fall back, riding him faster as Jack’s name spilled between the short breaths. All he could hear was his heartbeat in his ears and Gabriel repeating his name over and over again as mind numbing heat and pleasure burned underneath his skin.

“Fuck... Jack,” Gabriel growled low before letting out a loud, harsh moan as he came hard across Jack’s hand and abdomen, the tight heat and the sight of Gabriel riding his cock sent Jack hard over the edge. Jack filled Gabriel as he shouted his name, the blinding pleasure of his orgasm clashing with muscles that complained as Gabriel didn’t stop moving until he had milked him for every drop of cum he had.

Gabriel stilled, refusing to put too much weight on Jack as they caught their breaths. Their eyes opened at the same moment, meeting right before Gabe leaned forward, put his hands on either side of Jack’s face and leaned down to kiss him. 

They stayed like that for what seems ages, marveling at how Gabe tasted and smelled as his body hummed in pleasure and his mind carefully explored every detail he adored about the man on top of him. Eventually Gabe pulled away, his lips tipping into a grin, “Well?”

Jack panted softly as he looked up at him, reading the smugness on every inch of his face. “You’re a cocky ass, Gabe.”

Gabriel laughed, his pride clearly stoked before he slowly shifted forward, letting Jack’s cock slide out of him with a sated groan and carefully rolling onto the bed next to him. A heavy arm draped across Jack’s chest, Gabriel fell into the same, warm silence that drifted onto Jack.

It was nice while it lasted, but as the minutes slowly started to cool their skin didn’t touch a thought started digging through the haze. And it was way too damn soon to be thinking of that question. Still, the more he thought, the more he felt like he had to voice it.

“So...” Gabriel opened his eyes at the word Jack let hang in the air. Damn it, he paused to long; fucking say something. “Heh, let me guess. Bandages turn you on.”

...What the fuck.

Mercifully, Gabe chuckled and closed his eyes. “Yeah, nothing sexier than a mummy.”

Jack forced a small laugh, “Well... I’m only part mummy, you know.”

That was far worse than his set up. He took a slow breath, discomfort starting to really settle in before he caught Gabe briefly open his eyes, his lips pursing. Jack waited. He knew if he pursued it too fast Gabriel would shut down; Gabe was getting there, he wasn’t worried.

“Didn’t want to die with regrets.” 

Gabriel’s words hung in the air, slowly smothering the discomfort with their gravity. He’d been thinking about... this for a long time then. Must have scared him when...

“Keep talking like that,” Jack said with a grunt as he shifted his body slowly to turn toward Gabe and wrapped an arm around him. “And I’ll kick you out of this damn bed.”

\---

There they go again. 

Reinhardt pretended not to notice the two whisper something to each other, but watched them both quickly exit the room. The new development was... Hell, he wasn’t going to lie, there had been a pool going on for months. He’d taken eight months; Ana won.

In his defense, the German had excellent logic behind his bet, figuring Jack would let propriety win out, Gabriel his fear. And yet, here he was with a hundred in his pocket that was about to have a new owner.

Ah, perhaps it was a fool’s bet in the end. Every day the world got a little more dangerous, like a cornered beast. It could bite their hands at any moment, though it was their duty to reach into the cage every time they were called to do so. In times like these, the bleak and uncertain ones... perhaps propriety was not the important thing.

Reinhardt had decided. He folded his newspaper neatly, stood without hurry, and made his way to the back of the room. Ana Amari glanced up from her book, teacup in hand, as she grinned. “How gracious of you to be so prompt with your debts, Reinhardt.”

A loud laugh echoed around the mess hall as Reinhardt gave a small bow, his hand on his chest. “I know well when I have been fairly defeated! And to you go the spoils.” With that he reached into his pocket and pulled out the bill, holding it in his hand. “Though, if you would grant the defeated some solace, might I have some tea with the winner of our bet?”

Ana hummed softly in thought, taking the bill from him and nodding, “I think that will be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nox on the Overwatch Writer's Guild for the beta!


End file.
